ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs and Trivia
Certain achievements are references: **Star Trek ***Tough Little Ship (quote from Willliam T. Riker about the [[w:c:memory-alpha:USS_Defiant_(2370)|USS Defiant]]) ***The United Federation (reference to United Federation of Planets) ***Bird of Prey (Klingon Bird-of-Prey warship class) ***Rule Ten: Greed is Eternal (direct quote of Star Trek's Ferengi Rules of Acquisition) ***Givin' her all she's got Captain! (Scotty from Star Trek, the original series) ***No Redshirts Here (reference to original series' disposable crewmembers) **Other references ***I don't need no stinkin' upgrades! (reference to a well-known misquoted line) ***The Guns... They've Stopped (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, during the attack on the Death Star) ***In a random mission, you will come to a station and when asking to refuel, the stations respond will be, "Go away! We don't serve your kind here! (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, during the cantina scene, a quote from the bartender to R2-D2 and C-3PO) ***On a Wing and a Prayer (Greatest American Hero Theme Song) ***Trustworthy Auto-Pilot (HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey) ***In a random encounter with a pirate, the pirate will refer to himself as The Dread Pirate Tuco, a reference to The Dread Pirate Roberts from the film The Princess Bride *Occasionally you will find a crewmember named: **Atreyu, the protagonist of the book "The Neverending Story". Atreyu is also the name of an American metalcore band. **Dr. Jones, the main protagonist of the Indiana Jones series of movies. **Notch, the developer of Minecraft. This is because when the game was being funded on Kickstarter the first 100 people to donate $100 or more had their name added to the crew roster, Notch was one of these people. **GMFaux, another kickstarter donator. **Mike Weston, the burned (fired) spy from the American TV show Burn Notice. **Ohm (shortened form of Ohmwrecker), the YouTube Let's Player who, on camera, beat the supposedly impossible boss in the final sector (sector 2) in the alpha version of the game. **Xemu, programmer for Robot Entertainment, which made Hero Academy and Orcs Must Die. **Dola n, the main character of a popular internet meme. **Velaryen, very similar to House Velaryon and/or the Valyrian language from the novel series A Song of Ice and Fire. May have been altered for copyright reasons. **Davion, named after the Inner Sphere House in Battletech universe. **Turing, presumably named after the Turing Test, a test of a program's ability to exhibit intelligence as close to human-like as possible. Alternatively, the name could come from Alan Turing, a highly influential figure in the world of computer science and artificial intelligence who proposed the experiment that came to be known as the Turing Test. **Garrus, the name of a squad member from the Mass Effect ''series. ** Butters, a character from the popular television show ''South Park. ** Alex Rigopulos, the CEO of Harmonix Music Systems. ** Artyom, the Russian protagonist from the Metro game series *When renaming a ship, entering a blank string automatically renames it as "The Nameless One". *The Kestrel Cruiser is a reference to the Escape Velocity Series by Ambrosia. Also a spacefaring simulator, The Kestrel is the popular and most powerful civilian ship available in Escape Velocity: Override and returns as a powerful endgame ship in Escape Velocity: Nova available upon game completion. *Layout B of the Rock Cruiser (The Shivan) is possibly named after the Shivan race in the game Freespace. The color scheme is evidence of this, although the Shivan race in that game utilizes more shielding than armor, in contrast to the Rock ships. (Not entirely true. Note: Shivan bombers have enormous amount of armor plating, especially the Nephilim class which is really hard to shoot down with shields down, even with missiles) *Layout A of the Crystal Cruiser (Bravais) is named after a Bravais Lattice - a mathematical method of describing/representing a crystal structure and the points within it. *Layout B of the Zoltan ship (Noether) is named for Emmy Noether, a groundbreaking mathematician and physicist. *The Nesasio is probably designed after Mass Effect's SSV Normandy, as both are stealth-themed ships, share a similar delta form and they have similar room layouts (FTL's being a simpler version). *Layout B of the Kestrel Cruiser (Red-Tail), Layout C of the Stealth Cruiser (Simo-H), and Layout B of the Stealth Cruiser (DA-SR 12) are the only ships to have hyphens in the name. You cannot type hyphens in game for either ship or character names, so these instances are somewhat of a mystery. * The Kestrel (Kestrel A), Red-Tail (Kestrel B), The Swallow (Kestrel C), The Osprey (Fed A), The Fregatidae (Fed C), The Shrike (Lanius B), and The Nesasio (Stealth A) all share their names with a bird or a bird genus. The Gila Monster (Mantis A) is a species of venomous lizard, Ariolimax (Slug C) is the genus of the banana slug, and a Basilisk (Mantis B) is a legendary lizard. * Nisos (Fed B) was king of Megera, Theseus (Mantis C) was the mythical founder of Athens, and Simo-H (Stealth C) is a shortened version of Simo Hayha, who was a Finnish sniper. * Torus (Engi A), Vortex (Engi B), and Tetragon (Engi C) are all mathematical or physics related terms. * Cerenkov (Zoltan C) could be a reference to the physicist or radiation (Cerenkov radiation is caused by particles moving faster than light in a medium). * Adjudicator (Zoltan A), Bulwark (Rock A), Tektite (Rock C), Carnelian (Crystal B), and Man of War (Slug A) share their name with a term. * The Lanius (new alien race added in FTL: Advanced) is also tye genus for the bird Shrike. Races | Ships | Systems | Weapons | Drones | Augmentations | Sectors | Achievements | Ship Achievements | Random Events | Easter Eggs Trivia